Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is a blond, shallow, and popular cheerleader that attends Mystic Falls High School. She considers Bonnie Bennett to be her very best friend, and is frenemies with Elena Gilbert. She is the least endearing character of the three when first introduced in the Pilot, but throughout the subsequent episodes her relationship with Damon Salvatore led to her starting to become a deeper and nicer person. Caroline's mother is the sheriff of Mystic Falls. Their relationship seems to be strained. Caroline is currently in a relationship with Matt Donovan. As of the episode Brave New World she is a vampire. This character is a member of the Forbes Family. Season One Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw on the first day of school. During the Back to school party in 2009, she found Stefan Salvatore attractive, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She also shared a strong flirtation with Damon, Stefan's brother, and was in a relationship with him before she finally realized that he was just using her. In her relationship with , Caroline wore scarves around her neck to cover the bruises and bite marks left from when Damon fed on her. Caroline went to the annual Founders' Party with Damon as her escort. She followed him to a room were he found a crystal that he said belonged to him. Later, Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time, and Caroline tried to brush them off and rebuke Elena. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, a powerful herb that substantially weakens vampires. Because of this Damon collapsed after drinking her blood and she survived. Stefan then took Damon into the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. After she gained consciousness, she realized Damon was gone but he had left his crystal. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of nearly dying finally got to her. Caroline hosted the Sexy Suds Car Wash as a charity event and during her work, , who was weak and locked up, started to compel her from a distance into freeing him from his prison. He intended to kill her for blood to strengthen him but he was stopped by Zach who was killed in the process. Caroline managed to escape from Damon's clutches. Before the Halloween Party, Caroline gave Bonnie the crystal for her Halloween costume as she was dressing as a witch. Damon later confronted her about the crystal, but she told him still had it. He compelled her to host a party and told her to get the crystal back. Caroline did as he asked and tried to get it, but the crystal shocked her and Bonnie was offended because she had tried to snatch it off her neck. When he saw that she had failed, Damon told her she was shallow and useless, leaving her upset and heartbroken. She then went to drink out her sorrows. She and Matt Donovan started to hang out with each other after she got extremely drunk and he had to take her home and spent the night. She was a bit jumpy about it afterwards as she thought Matt was distancing himself from her, but he pointed out that he acted this way with her for years. They bonded, and started dating each other, even though they might not be in love. Matt's mother, Kelly Donovan, didn't like Caroline, and thought she was fake. Matt was her escort for the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition, but he had to work. She won, and became "Miss Mystic Falls." She was thrilled, and hugged Elena, who was very happy for her. She was being driven home by Tyler Lockwood on Founder's Day, and was in the front seat while Matt was in the back. reacted to the device that harms vampires as he was driving and the car went out of control, driving into a barrier. After he was deemed alive and fine, she collapsed due to internal injuries. She was rushed to the hospital where the doctors took her into surgery. A tearful Sheriff Forbes told that her chances weren't very good but that the surgeons would do everything they could. (Founder's Day) Season Two At the hospital, Sheriff Forbes, , and await to hear how Caroline's condition was. It turned out it was grave and there was a frighteningly real chance she could die. Damon suggested that he use his blood to ensure her recover. Elena was totally against it but Bonnie told him to "do it", to feed Caroline some of his blood to help her improve. He does and Caroline got better quickly, almost miraculously to the uninitiated and was happy when Bonnie and Matt happily comforted her. Later in the night however, Katherine entered her hospital room. Caroline mistook her for Elena but Katherine corrected her. She asked Caroline to send a message to the Salvatore Brothers. She picked up Caroline's pillow and smothered her to death. It is certain that she knew that Damon's blood was still in her system when she killed Caroline and therefore would return as a vampire to give the brothers Katherine's message, "Game On." She had impersonated Elena through the previous day and learned what Damon did from Bonnie.(The Return) At the hospital, early next morning, she awakened---in truth resurrects---with a deep inhalation of breath. Disoriented, she got out of bed wondering were everyone was-and what was that strange smell, but was told to get back to bed by the duty nurse. Getting up again the odor lead her to a room where a blood filled transfusion bag was hanging on a IV pole. She was ordered to get back into bed by the same nurse but managed to sneak a bag to her room. In private she drank from the bag at first repulsed, but then with relish. As the morning progressed, she noticed that sunlight burned her. When her boyfriend Matt arrived that morning cheerful over her recovery she from his point of view acted erratically, especially after opening the curtains to let in a flood of sunlight. He did not see her super speed to the far side of the room. Chagrined at her behavior he chalked it up to the car accident and left. Caroline endured more effects of the transformation, including teething pain the first time her extended canine teeth pushes though and her eyes turning black and the veins under her eyes become pronounced. Her cries of pain attracted the nurse again. This time using her super-strength and speed she pinned her to the wall by the throat and unknown to even herself used her glamor power compulsion to tell the nurse not to tell anyone. The nurse was under her power when Caroline apologized to her saying she was sorry and was hungry before feeding from her. Later as she packed to leave the hospital to go to the Mystic Falls High School Carnival where she was on the board and didn't trust Elena to have enough style to run it, she repeated her apology and then to tell the cover story regarding the gauze on her neck if anyone asked about it to say that her husband likes to get kinky which she does successfully. She also told the nurse to forget that she bit her. "Forget what?" the nurse genuinely asked as Caroline leaves. Caroline gleefully said to herself she doesn't understand how it worked "...but it's brilliant!" At the carnival and inside the high school, she found Damon and delivered him Katherine's message, letting him know that she was a vampire by telling him that she was remembering all of the times he made her forget things and pushed him down sending him sliding across the floor with her new found super-strength to emphasize the point. She hooked up with her boyfriend at ring toss attraction. Not knowing her strength she broke a few bottles with the ring. She then embraced him but then suddenly detected his throbbing blood filled vein and had the extremely strong sense to feed. She pushed him away and left leaving him confused. In tears, she came across Carter in a remote part of the carnival grounds. Carter was bleeding from the nose from his earlier Damon glamor induced fight he picked with Tyler and his uncle. She saw the blood and became even more upset because the blood lust was driving her. He saw her and called out to her if she was okay. She became even more upset. She fought it the best she could but then said, "I'm so sorry!" and gave in to the blood lust and attacked him, draining him of blood. Damon, searching for her, found her sobbing next to the body. She informed him that she killed him, and she asked Damon to help her. Damon, with false tenderness, said that he would by killing her with the stake he had. She protested that she doesn't want to die, to which Damon said she is already dead. Caroline said she wasn't and begged him to help her. With again false tenderness he embraced her but raised the stake to stake her through the heart by doing it from the back. Stefan arrived just in time to literally stay Damon's hand, with Elena by his side. Caroline mistook Elena for Katherine at first but she explained, although Caroline still didn't understand why she looked like her and why Katherine did this to her. As Stefan tried to get Caroline inside, Damon tried to kill her again. This time Elena interposed herself between Caroline and Damon's raised stake, protesting that she was her friend. Damon backed down but told her that everything that Caroline did from then on was on Elena. Damon turned to leave, but then Bonnie arrived. She sees Caroline's bloody face and went into denial.She touched Caroline's arm and she then knew the truth. She backed away with speechless despair. Then she saw the dead form of Carter who she met as a potential boyfriend earlier that night and grieved. As Elena tried to comfort Bonnie, Stefan got Caroline inside and to a restroom and cleaned the blood off Caroline's face. Shaken, she worried that Bonnie hated her, that she was a monster and worried about Matt's reaction. Stefan told her that her emotions were heightened as a part of the transition. Her "Vampire Veins" emerged with the black eyes and the pronounced veins under her eyes. Horrified, she asked what was happening. Stefan calmly but firmly demanded that she look at his face. He made his "Vampire Veins" of the blood rush come and go at will and informed her when the blood rush comes to tell herself that she could get through it and not give in no matter how good it will feel to do so; to bury the feeling. "It's the only way you are going to survive this thing," he told her. He taught her to breath deep repeatedly and she managed to get her face back to normal. He told her that he was proud of her, and she asked why Katherine turned her. Stefan shook his head and replies, "I don't know. I wish I did." He promised that he won't let anything happen to her and embraced her. (Brave New World) Later, at 1:09 AM the next morning after Stefan had taken her home she was in bed awake when she heard her bedroom window open. She super-sped out of sight beside the window. A man came in; it was Matt. She asked him what he was doing there and tried to send him away, but he was determined to talk to her because she was acting strange all day. He told her that he realized he couldn't bare to lose anyone else after she almost died. It made him realize that he loved her. She kissed him passionately and held him. The blood rush came and her "Vampire Veins" appeared. She then applied what Stefan told her and breathed deep and fought through it, making her face returned to normal. (Brave New World) After a few days virtually trapped in her house during the daylight hours with Matt inviting her down to a party by the swimming hole, Stefan and Bonnie the witch came to her house with a ring similar to the ones the Salvatore Brothers wear so she could "daywalk", that is walk around in broad daylight. However Bonnie had to imbue the ring with the power to let Caroline do so and she had reservations about Caroline's new nature as a vampire. She told her that conditions of her having that ring, including the ability to remove the spell on it allowing her to walk in the day if she hurt anyone. Caroline protested that she did not and that Bonnie was supposed to be her friend. Bonnie told her that it the urge to kill is in her "...you want to be friends you'll have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone" Bonnie told her to put the ring on the bed. Caroline is upset that Bonnie thinks she meant to kill Carter and is offended by it in a tone that indicates that Caroline thought it was an absurd idea. "He's still dead" Bonnie said gravely. Bonnie then pulled back the curtain part way enough for direct sunlight to land on the ring. Bonnie then cast the spell on the ring with apparently no visible effort. As she was putting on the ring Caroline indicated that she was expecting incantations and the other attributes of spell casting and was confused over the lack of it. Stefan chided her but Caroline protested that she wanted to make sure that the spell worked. With that Bonnie pulled back the curtains to let in all the sunlight including rays that struck Caroline. Caroline yelped and screeched but the sunlight didn't harm her at all . "It worked" Bonnie said with a bit of mocking. "What if it didn't?" Caroline said in characteristic Caroline ungratefulness. (Bad Moon Rising) Later in the woods Stefan was training Caroline to hunt woodland animals like rabbits. Caroline half jokingly wondered if killing defenseless animals a step in becoming a serial killer. Stefan with gallows humor explained that becoming a vampire skips over being a serial killer. Caroline then vented her frustration over being in the house for days not being able to be with Matt after he told her he loved her and he is at the swimming hole having fun with the others. Stefan laughed at Caroline's typical manic behavior with her resenting him thinking it was funny. Stefan said it was not funny and seriously explained that when one became a vampire the person they were as a human is magnified greatly after they are transformed into a vampire. Stefan was very caring towards people so that got magnified greatly, as an explanation that despite his vampire nature he cared enough for people not to hurt them. Caroline's manic behavior is thusly magnified. "So you're saying..that now...I'm basically a insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack?" Stefan stifled a smile and said he wouldn't put it that way...but... He then said they will finish the hunt and then go to the swimming hole so she could be with Matt since being with him will help her hang on to her humanity. (Bad Moon Rising) At the swimming hole party Caroline noticed Stefan looking serious at a passing Mason Lockwood, noted his serious look at him and the two joked about his various facial expressions in different situations. Caroline found Aimee Bradley talking to Matt and with heightened jealousy glamored Aimee to "..go find somebody single to stalk, Aimee!" (she would go after Tyler Lockwood and then when the glamor wore off left him confused). An annoyed Matt told her Aimee was harmless and she was rude and lame to dodge all of his calls and then show up at the party to be the jealous girlfriend and walked off. Stefan then came up to Caroline saying he saw her compel Aimee. Caroline said she deserved it but Stefan said that no one deserved to have their head messed with for sallow reasons. Caroline Expressed her frustration with everyone defending Aimee. Stefan told her that she is letting the jealousy get the better of her. Caroline then sarcastically that now she has magnified jealousy issues then said that she should have stayed dead and her entire personality was killing her. "Shut up" she said to Stefan after she saw him stifling a smile. (Bad Moon Rising) That night as the party at the swimming hole was breaking up Caroline asked Matt if he was still made. Matt said he thought she was passed the insecurities after telling her how he felt about her. She told him repeatedly that she was sorry. He wasn't going to put up with it any longer. She said she under stood and then she kissed him passionately then he returned the kiss with equal passion. He then took her to a more isolated spot in the dark woods. Stefan who was keeping an eye on Caroline lost sight of her as he was talking to Elena on a cellphone who was at Princeton University examining the research of her biological mother Isobel Saltzman and discovered some answers to the werewolf lore and putting together that and what Stefan saw what Mason Lockwood did. Stefan was told by Elena that it was a full moon and that a werewolf bite could be fatal to vampires. He hang up from Elena and then tried to call Caroline's cell phone but she had left it behind in a pickup truck. Stefan went after them into the woods. (Bad Moon Rising) Matt finds a secluded spot to his liking and starts kissing Caroline. He is momentarily distracted by a snapping twig but Caroline's passions are growing and she starts kissing him. Her passions still building she pushes him against a tree (using normal strength) and kisses him intensely. Then Matt cuts the inside of his left writs on the tree bark. Caroline is mesmerized by the blood. It was essentially a replay of when Jeremy cut his wrist on purpose in front of Anna to make her reveal she was a vampire. Caroline goes through the same things she sniffs the the blood and then to Matt's confusion starts to lick the would. Then she sinks her fangs in and starts to drink from it. Totally weirded out Matt frees his wrist and then sees her face. She has her "game face" on with black eyes and baring fangs. However unlike the far more experienced Anna at the time who was able to control her blood lust, Caroline is carried away despite Stefan's teachings and she attacks him biting down on his neck. Stefan races in at super speed and break her hold and moves her back. She ask Stefan what's wrong as Matt slides dazed to the ground. She becomes herself again and realizes what is wrong. But Stefan has an even more pressing matter. They have to leave the woods now. Caroline hears something circling them. Stefan says they have to lure whatever it is away from Matt. He tells a groggy Matt to stay down. They then run at super speed away from Matt. Caroline stops to demand what it is. Stefan tells her it is a werewolf. Tyler Lockwood shows up ostensibly wondering what they are doing there. Then the werewolf attacks Caroline and knocks her on her back, snarling in her face. She can just barely hold it off despite her super strength. Stefan rushes in and knock it of Caroline. Stefan rolls back on his feet and faces the snarling beast who stars back at him. NO!!!! Tyler shouts at what he must figure is his brother. The beast regards him snarling then backs off and runs away at super speed leaving the three bewildered. (Bad Moon Rising) Later back with Matt Caroline compels him to forget what she did to him and believe it was an animal that attacked him while they were making out in the woods and bit his neck. "Weird, it just came out of nowhere" he says his line in his hypnotic state As she leaves Matt in a daydream state she ask about Tyler. Stefan says he took care of it. He tells her he will put Matt on vervain which will keep her from drinking his blood and compelling him further. She says she can't believe she hurt the one person she never ever wanted to hurt. Stefan tells her it is not going to get any easier, that she has to work on it that much harder. She says that she shouldn't be with him. He tells her that it is her decision that if he followed his own advice he would had walked away from Elena a long time ago, he should've but now he can't. (Bad Moon Rising) Later back in town Caroline sees Matt and Aimee talking at the table in the Mystic Grill. Caroline sets herself knowing what she must do and approaches the table. She goes into her jealousy drama act implying that Aimee of moving in on Matt. Matt, fed up ask sarcastically "Seriously!?!?" No I'm not Matt! She's into you and anyone can see it!" A very uncomfortable Aimee gets up and leaves with Caroline staring her down. He ask Caroline what is wrong with her. She says it is not her fault and that Aimee is after him and she shouldn't have to put up with it. He said he thought she said that there will be no more drama. "Well, I lied" she said in a "what are you going to do about it?" manner. "Just forget it; forget all of it" he says in despair and walks away from her. "So what are you like, breaking up with me!?" He turns and says "Yeah, yeah I guess that is what I'm doing." The look at each other meaningfully couple of few heartbeats and then he turns and heads out the door unknowingly leaving a heartbroken Caroline who deliberately drove him away for both their own goods alone.(Bad Moon Rising) The next morning Caroline is in her bed sleeping. She awakens to find a woman besides her bed, again, and recoils. "Elena?" she ask. "Nope. Try again.". "Katherine" Caroline concludes correctly and recoils further against the headboard of her bed as Katherine sits on it. "Don't be frightened". We're going to have so much fun together." She says deviously. (Bad Moon Rising) Relationships Matt Donovan Caroline and Matt were friends up until she had gotten drunk one night, and he spent the night at her house. She had acted weird about him leaving early and had confronted him about it. He later came by her house and told her that he liked being with her that night, and they start hanging out with each other. Their relationship had a rocky start, but eventually it got better and they even went on a double date with and . After Caroline's accident and from his point of view near miraculous recovery he has professed his love for her, although he still does not know she has become a vampire. Because of her inability to reliably control her blood lust-she attacked and fed on him in Bad Moon Rising-after she compelled him to forget the incident she deliberately broke up with him in a way that made it seemed that it was his idea buy acting jealous again, something that put a strain on their relationship previously. Bonnie Bennett As a human Caroline was a good friend with Bonnie Bennett. They were close enough for Bonnie to be very upset at the prospect of Caroline dying after her car accident and was the one who not only agreed with Damon Salvatore's suggestion to feed Caroline his blood to heal her but urged him to do it. He did and later Katherine Pierce killed Caroline knowing that Damon's blood was still in her system. Now that Caroline is a vampire it is uncertain as to how this will affect her relationship with Bonnie. Bonnie at best tolerates vampires including Stefan Salvatore but she generally hates them, hates them enough to not deactivate the device as she promised even her best friend Elena that she would. It incapacitated the vampires-and proto werewolves-in range of it, leading indirectly to Caroline's accident that at the time almost killed her. Now that her good friend is a vampire it will likely complicate her feelings toward them. She has since come to terms that her best friend is a vampire and has helped her by casting the daywalking spell on the ring she wears to allow her to walk in the daylight. But she has made it clear that if she hurts another human she will reverse the spell. Elena Gilbert Her past relationship with Elena could be at time very friendly and also very competitive with most of the competitiveness coming from Caroline. Despite this Elena considered her a good friend and was just as upset over Caroline's accident as Bonnie was, but she was against Damon feeding her his blood even when there was a good chance she would die. She was as happy as anyone else when she recovered due to it however. When Caroline was turned she was totally against killing her as Damon wanted to. She would later help save her life after Stefan stopped Damon from killing her the first time and putting herself and Damon's raised stake the second time he attempted to kill Caroline. With Elena being in love with a vampire and being able to distinguish between evil and good vampires, she is likely to stay friends with Caroline as Stefan helps her adjust to being a vampire in a non destructive manner. Stefan Salvatore He rebuffed her advances in Season 1 barely speaking to him. However in Season 2 while not her sire, he takes charge and serves as her adoptive maker and mentor teaching her how to survive as a vampire. See Also * Caroline and Matt - Details on their relationship. Powers and Abilities Caroline possesses the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. She possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, senses and reflexes. She can heal from any wound instantly. Yet, given the fact that she is a new born vampire, having lees than a few days since she was turned, Caroline is rendered to be weaker than other vampires and. Also her vampire abilities have not gained their potential, as they are supposed to extend given time. Attitudes toward humans As a newly turned vampire her allegiance is still with the humans and despite her internal drive and, at first irresistible lust for blood she still feels profound remorse and guilt over what she did during her still brief time as a vampire, including feeding on a nurse (but not killing her just suppressing her memory) and particularly her first kill of Carter in Brave New World which had her racked with guilt. She is currently under the mentorship of Stefan Salvatore to learn how to control her powerful blood lust and do all the things possible not to harm humans. She still has feelings of love for her human boyfriend Matt Donovan but as yet still hasn't told him what she is now. Gallery Season 1 005549101f6.jpg Caroline Forbes Photograph.jpg Caroline-forbes-profile.JPG Tvdcaroline1.JPG 1040323 75e800cc-b978-4225-87cf-6b0ca9585ee1-4.jpg CarolinePassesOut.jpg Caroline family ties.png Caroline 1.png Caroline 2.png Caroline 3.png Caroline 4.png Caroline 5.png Caroline 6.png Caroline 7.png Caroline 8.png Caroline and Matt 1 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and Matt 2 History Repeating.jpg CarolineForbes.jpg 005756403d3.jpg 321825.jpg Stefan-caroline-stefan-and-caroline-11464978-800-533.jpg Season 2 Carolinereturndead.jpg Caroline and matt 4 the return 1.png BNWCaroline.jpg Forbes.png BraveNewWorld01.jpg BraveNewWorld2.jpg BraveNewWorld6.jpg BraveNewWorld7.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg Katherine and Caroline 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png CarolineTVD.jpg KillOrBeKilled9.jpg KillOrBeKilled10.jpg KillOrBeKilled11.jpg KillOrBeKilled12.jpg KillOrBeKilled13.jpg Trivia * Many of Elena's characteristics in the original novels seem to be switched over to Caroline in the show. Also, the novels' story of Elena being turned into a vampire, has become Caroline's story in the show. * Caroline is the second main character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki. * She didn't appear in several episodes: :Lost Girls, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Under Control and Blood Brothers. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires